His Touch
by UsagiMonster
Summary: Avenue Q Kate Monster's point of view of her first night with Princeton. Not really a lemon. Enjoy! Review always welcome!


I felt him. I felt his warm hands roughly grasping every inch of me, tingles and nervous rushes traveled all over my body. But, oh God, I loved it.

I gave into his touch and his words. I had been drinking, and so had he. Before I knew it, we were here, in my bed, making love and beautiful music louder than I ever thought imaginably possible. The way he held me and cared for me, it all felt so... magical. I never thought it would happen this fast, but it did, and I don't care. And somehow I knew he didn't either.

Every time he yelled my name, my mind was racing like high electricity. Hearing the man I cared for giving into me made me feel a million different sensations at once. The beautifully warm feeling from below felt so good I sometimes wondered why I didn't let this happen even sooner. It wasn't just because it was sex... but it was who I was sharing it with that made it a hundred times more special. This young boy who I came to know so well in such a short was really here making me feel so comfortable and loved. It nearly brought me to tears that it was him, and not anybody else. But what I think bewildered me the most that he was really here losing his virginity to me. He had secretly told me a while back that he did fool around a little back in college, but never went all the way with anyone. That was one of his deepest secrets. He told me he was waiting for someone really special that meant a lot to him., someone who he knew he could be with for a long time if not forever. Was it possible that I was really the special person he had been waiting for, out of all the people he's met so far? I wasn't thinking too much of this. I was concentrating more on him.

The whole time I felt like I would burst at any second. I screamed, moaned, and yelled his name as well, showing how much I was enjoying it. Even when it drew to a close as we reached our final climaxes, all reality seemed to surpass us. We screamed together in unison, repeating the other person's name over and over. It was the most intensifying thing I had ever felt in my life. Nothing felt more right than where I was right then.

For a long while after, we just lay there, breathing in every bit of air we possibly could. He was lying on top of me, holding me as close as he could. One arm around my back, the other above my rear. My arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, but not enough to hurt him. Just enough to smell his soft, silky hair that lightly brushed in my face. Our hot bodies were still tied together, our hearts pounding like race horses on steroids. I heard him gasp for air next to my ear, with his voice very shaky and almost a higher pitch than usual. The whole experience completely wore us out. Even I was gasping for air, which was so hard to do. I soon felt him kissing my neck until it became soft suckles. Every kiss practically took my breathe away. I held his head close and moaned. I loved it all. Everything he was giving and everything I was giving back all felt so warm and good, I never wanted it to go away. Even when he finally parted from me, just having him present was all I needed. What we felt was so real and beautiful. Was it love? I don't know, honestly. But whatever it was I liked it, and it was all I wanted to feel right then.

After resting for a brief minute and throwing on a light article of clothing, I now lie here, vaguely remembering all that happened in the past hour. I know what happened, but every image is hard to make out. It all happened so fast. My heart is still pounding at the speed of light, my whole body feels like jello. My crotch is sore, but in a good way. I barely feel like I can move. But, honestly, I don't want to move. I'm so warm and comfortable where I am. The eyes of my lover are hovering over me and looking straight at me. I breathe in deeply, trying to take it all in. I can smell his sweet scent. His warm and soft fingers lightly touch my face and send tingles through my body as they do.

I look into his eyes. They're a gorgeous, chocolate color. I feel so lost in them, I don't want to look away. There's a smile on his face, a slight grin of satisfaction. I know I have the same grin, too. It all feels so overwhelming, how can I not smile? I've never felt anything like this before in my life. Of course, I've been with men in this setting before, but never before had I ever felt so strongly for someone the way I do for him. I hope this isn't the alcohol talking. No, please don't let it be that. Please let him feel the same way I do. It would break my heart if he didn't.

He leans in closer to me, drawing me away from his eyes, and his hot lips lightly touch mine. His body pushes into me. I can feel it all the way from his neck, to his hard chest, to his soft legs and feet that warmly tangle with mine.

I take every bit of strength I can and run my hand through his soft hair, showing him how much I appreciated what he was doing. And then in return, I feel his hand run through my hair as well. He parts from me and looks into my eyes again. I feel so tired. My body wants to sleep, but I don't want it. Not yet. I want to stay like this for a little longer if not forever.

He sits up slightly. I don't move. We continue to stare at each other for a brief minute. Then he gently takes my hand and helps me sit up with him, so that we're once again only inches away. I want to say something, but the words don't come. I don't know what to say to this beautiful, gorgeous God I see before me.

I feel him lean in and our lips touch again. I feel his tongue slip past my lips and I immediately respond by massaging my tongue with his. I close my eyes, wanting to only think about us together. His hands grasp my arms and hold me tightly. I place my hands on his cheeks and hold him as dearly as I can. Back and forth, his hot tongue wrestles with mine. We part a few times, often just lightly kissing each other over and over. It was such a good aftermath. I'm doing everything I can to not cry. I can't believe that I'm finally feeling everything I've been longing for so long. I feel him part with me and he lowers my head slightly, placing his lips on my forehead. I can barely feel the softness of his lips because of the fur on my skin. God, I hate my fur. It not only makes me look ugly, but I can't feel his touch as easily. I try to remember that he didn't seem to care about that before.

His lips part from me and I hear him let out a satisfying sigh, blowing on my hair. He really enjoyed it, didn't he? This wasn't a waste. I was his first and I think I did okay. He moves his head to look into my eyes again.

"Kate, that was amazing," he says.

My heart skips at this. He said my name again. He really meant it. I smile at him.

"You're amazing," I say back.

It's true. This was the most amazing thing I've shared with anyone, and he made it that way. He looks down and chuckles at my response, his body slightly shaking. He looks at me again.

"I want you to have this," he says, while holding out his hand. "It's a penny I carry around with me for good luck..."

I look down and, as promised, I see a single, small penny lying in the palm of his hand. I look back at him, and then I softly take it from his hand. I examine it for a second. It's a little dirty, but enough to show in the dim moon light. My heart suddenly melts. It's a simple gift, but it sounds like a very important item to him. Is it possible that he's giving this to me is a token to show how much I mean to him? Am I really that important to him?

"It's from the year I was born, see," he continues as he wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Who knows, maybe it'll bring you good luck. It did for me... I found you."

My heart skips once again. I look at him, confused and suddenly lost in his eyes. Hearing him say this suddenly makes me feels so special. Almost as if I was auditioning for something and I was picked out a million other people. He chose me. ME! He could be with so many other girls, he could have even chosen a girl earlier that was far more beautiful than I could ever compare to. But no. He was here with me. Me and no one else. Just the two of us, sharing this magical and beautiful night together. I swallow, needing to talk to him, but he beats me to it.

"I want you to know," he says, "the time that we've spent, how great it's been how much it's meant...

He plays with my hair again while he says this. I sigh deeply and smile at him. I can't believe my ears. I hear him suddenly trail off, and I decide to finish for him.

"Gosh", I say to him, "I don't know what to say... I'm really glad you feel that way..."

No more words were said. Nothing else was needed. I like him more than any guy before. I know this for a fact. I can't deny it to save my life. I can't believe that I'm finally getting what I 've been dreaming about my whole life! Fantasies really do come true! I want to shout to the world that this is the guy I'm with and how much I care for him. I feel like my heart is singing, I am just so happy! I swore from that moment on that no matter what, I was going to be there for him through thick and thin, caring for him at any cost. I was going to be the one to make all of his fantasies come true.

The rest of the night is a blur to me. For a while I sat and watched his beautiful face as he relaxed on my bed. He was so tired and exhausted, just like I was. We had a long night. A beautiful night, full of so much passion. I slightly remember lying down next to him for the final time that night, and then feeling his warm arms wrapping around me and holding me tightly from behind. He kissed my neck and shoulders.

I hear him mumble out a satisfied "thank you," while in the process of kissing my shoulder. I smile.

I feel so content, and I before I knew it I was drifting off into a deep and long slumber.

Thank you, Princeton.


End file.
